Cheetah
by Firecracker12
Summary: A Cheetah Girls and Holes crossover. Dorinda is sent to CGL. She is thrown into adventure of her life over a killing of a student and a locket. While trying figure out who the person who gave her locket she finds out an unexpected secret from one the camp
1. Dorinda's Temper

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cheetah Girls or Holes

* * *

Tuesday March 13th

My name is Dorinda Thomas, I am a foster child living in a small apartment with my black foster parents and 10 others kids most of them black. My friends Galleria, Chanel, and Aqua, are different races, Galleria is a biracial, she is mixed in with a white father who seems like his family is from Italy, and black mother who is probably easy to guess still an American but family is from Africa, actually I just taking guesses on this I really don't know! Chanel is Hispanic she is mixed in with every type Mexican girl there is! Aqua is from Texas and who knows what that girl has in her all I know she is really cool and nice. Now me Dorinda, or Do Re Mi, as my friends some times call me, I'm white, I just don't know what my family region all I know my real mom didn't want me that's why I'm a foster child. My friends don't care though, were all friends and were all different and were all Cheetahs! The Cheetah Girls is the name of our all girl group, we sing and dance.

Well enough about that I am here to tell you how I got to Camp Green Lake, the juvenile correctional facility... for boys. It started out as a normal school Galleria's boyfriend picking on us, first 2 classes, then at lunch a couple of guys that I never met came up to us and said "Well, looky here we have sluty Hispanic, a biracial lesiban, a Texan hooker, and a shrimpy white bitch, I lost it. I jumped on the guy, his cronies stepped back as I started pounding his face in, there was blood every where, but I didn't care I just wanted to teach the freaking idiot a lesson, nobody insult me or my friends. The principal came running in

"DORINDA GET OFF OF HIM YOU KILLED HIM" I stopped, I killed him.

"Oh my god Do you killed him" Chanel whispered in a very quiet voice.

I got of him breathing heavily I couldn't believe it; I killed somebody just because he insulted my friends. I'm usually a very calm person something just burst inside of me. I looked down at my self I was covered in his blood; I looked over to the side there was Chanel, Aqua, and Galleria looking at me scared.

I was scared my self. The police came and interviewed everyone, and everyone told the same story, "he insulted her and her friends, she got mad and jumped we know she didn't mean to kill, cause she is usually calm, but she kept hitting until there was blood and she kept hitting". The Police Officer looked at me and said "Despite the circumstances you still killed him". I nodded" I know sir".

"Your trial will be held tomorrow at 9:00 A.M". I nodded.

* * *

Wednesday March 14th

I walked in the court room wearing a nice skirt with knee highs and mary-janes, a pink blouse, and a black blazer.

Chanel, Galleria, and Aqua all came up and hugged me and whispered "good luck Do"

The judged looked down at me and said" I don't know how such a wonderful girl could do such a thing" I looked down at my feet.

The judge began calling up witnesses, finally an hour of torture of wondering what was going to happen the judge asked me to stand up, and I stood, "Dorinda Marie Thomas how do you plead?" "Guilty". "Alright now I usually don't do this, but in your case I will, you have a choice Jail or Camp Green Lake, if you pick jail you will spend 2 full years there, but if pick Camp Green Lake, you will only have to spend 18 moths there, so Dorinda what to you chose?" " Camp Green Lake" I say "Alright you will leave tomorrow at 7:00 A.M."

He dismiss the court everyone filed out my friends met me outside.

"Oh Do, where gonna miss you" said Aqua

"Yeah girl we are I still think it's stupid they found you guilty you were just standing up for us and you didn't mean to kill him" said Galleria

"Don't worry Do I sure that camp is the bomb" said Chanel

"Thanks, guys I appreciate it" I said smiling

* * *

What do you think? You like? Please review!

Falling like this is on hold for now because I think of anything good for it fight now!


	2. A locket, goodbyes and a basturd

This is dedicated to Padfoots Daughter-Mivea, Sorry it took so long to update my familt just got back from vacation in Hawaii

* * *

Thursday March 15th

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE...

It's 6:00 AM, I'm tried as hell, I only have an hour to pack, and my foster mom Mrs. Bosco is yelling at me lika I'm some kind of serial killer, oh wait a minute I am. I get up go through my closet picking out a sweat suit, and a few other outfits and putting them in my dance bag, I hurridly stuff deodarnt, socks, underwear, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a gilttle for women razor, soap, my diary, pens, pencils, notebooks, pictures of me and the girls, and last but not least a locket that had engraved writing on it that read "_Together Forever As Long As We Live, No Matter What Anyone Says, We Will Always Be Together". _I had no clue what it meant all Mrs. Bosco would tell me a young boy just a year older than me gave it to me a long time ago." DORINDA IT'S 6:30 GET DOWN AND COME EAT YOUR BREAKFAST". My loving step father, actulay he hates me Mr. Bosco as never liked me since I became another kid he had to take care of. I didn't know why, but he did when ever Mrs. Bosco and the other foster childeren were out, he treatedas if I was his slave, he called me his white scrawny bitch when he had igronat friends around. He was a basturd, I never spoke a word about him arounbd Mrs. Bosco thought.

I walked down stairs to find everyone rustling around. "Dorinda sweetie, I've just found out how your getting to camp" Mrs. Bosco said with a hint of tears in her eyes."First you'll ride thecharter busdown toLouisville, Kentucky, where you'll get on a train, then you'll ride down to Muskogee, Oklahoma where thay have to pick up another teen for Camp Green Lake, there you'll load on to the camp's offical bus and it will be a very long bus ride"'Ok, then fine with me" I murmered not looking up.

7:00 AM Manhatten subway

"Oh, Do girl were really gonna miss you" Aqua said crying

"Yeah, and Dorinda remeber stay strong" Chanel said as I hugged her

"I will Chanel, I will" I said

"And remeber through right or wrong Do we'll always have your back" Galleria said

"That's good to hear"

"Bye Do"

"Bye girls see you in 18 months"

I hoped on the charter bus not knowing my fate that was a head

* * *

i would make it longer but it is 4:00 in the morning and I'm tired, Oh and try to guess the teen that is going to CGL from Oklhoma, but you can't figure it out 


End file.
